


A Whispered Request

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fisting, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sometimes Crowley likes being treated like shit, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Sometimes nothing will make you feel better like brutal anal fisting...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	A Whispered Request

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: fairly violent, but all consensual sex.

The signs had been there for days. Crowley had been unusually quiet and meek, barely speaking, never making eye contact. Aziraphale knew what was coming, and allowed the demon to simply exist as he was, without bothering him with questions.

It happened in the bookshop. It was after hours, and Aziraphale was sat reading on the sofa. Crowley had crept in to join him, but knelt on the floor rather than taking a seat beside him. Head in the angel's lap, Crowley kept his eyes shut and gently stroked his fingers in circles. Then at last he raised his head, and clambered onto the sofa beside Aziraphale. He whispered in his ear.

With the benefit of knowing Crowley's habits so well, Aziraphale had taken time to prepare. He grabbed a loose handful of the demon's hair, and pulled upwards. “Come upstairs then.”

In the bathroom, Aziraphale had Crowley down on all fours. A thick nine inch dildo was suction cupped to the side of the bath. The demon kept his eyes averted.

Armed with a bottle of lube, Aziraphale roughly set to working Crowley open. There was a time for going slow and gentle, and this wasn't it. He started with two fingers twisting inside of him, and rapidly increased to three and then four. The demon made no sound, but gave an occasional shiver. Aziraphale dragged his other hand through Crowley's hair.

Next he positioned the demon at ninety degrees to the bath, pushing the large head of the dildo inside him. Another shiver, still no sound.

“Open your mouth, whore.” Aziraphale smiled at the intake of breath that caused – it amused him how much Crowley loved these words, when they both knew that he'd never opened himself up for any cock but his.

Crowley's mouth was wet and warm, and Aziraphale pressed himself forward hungrily. As he pushed in, the demon was forced back onto the meat of the dildo behind him. Hands raking down the demon's back, Aziraphale could feel his body reacting to the intrusion.

It was easy to use Crowley's body like this, knowing how much he craved it. Aziraphale settled into an easy rhythm, thrusting forward to impale the demon, savouring his shaking body as he took the full length of the dildo, and then sinking back, letting Crowley feel both cocks slipping almost free of him.

When it seemed like Crowley was getting too used to this routine, Aziraphale would stop pulling back more than an inch, instead fucking the demon's mouth rapidly, driving his arse back onto the dildo again and again, cheeks slapping against the bath.

Crowley was making incoherent noises now, head weaving as much as Aziraphale's penetrating cock would allow. Seeing this, the angel took a couple more slow, deep thrusts, and sank back, pulling Crowley forward and free of the dildo. He collapsed onto Aziraphale's lap, mouth and throat still filled. No longer forced to take the brutal thrusting, he licked weakly at the angel's cock with his tongue. Aziraphale stroked his hair fondly.

Eventually Crowley sat up blearily, Aziraphale supporting him.

“Had enough?”

Crowley shook his head, eyes still downcast.

“My, you're greedy today. Bend over the bath then.”

With Crowley's unnaturally enlarged arsehole displayed beautifully over the edge of the bath, Aziraphale positioned him so the demon's face was pressed down against the cold white bottom of the bath, and his arms caught behind his back by the angel's left hand.

With the other hand free, he began to explore Crowley's hole. The dildo had opened him up beautifully, and Aziraphale was able to fit in past the knuckle almost easily. That seemed hardly the point though, so he twisted in further, playing with how deep he could go before Crowley shouted in pain.

When that happened, he pulled back, before ramming home again. Crowley was gasping for breath now, near hyperventilating. Aziraphale kept going, knowing this would only end when the demon was a crying mess.

Crowley was bleeding – clearly Aziraphale needed another trip to the manicurist – and his breath grew ever more ragged, but he still hadn't reached that final limit. Aziraphale gritted his teeth, and _punched_ this time. There was a strangled cry, and Crowley was sobbing now, trying to curl into a ball but prevented by his position over the bath.

Aziraphale gently let go of the demon's hands, and slipped out from inside him, healing as he went. Making soft shushing noises, he lifted Crowley into his arms, and carried him to the bedroom. Crowley was heaving, wracked with sobs.

Settling him on the bed, Aziraphale curled beside him and, bringing his wings out, covered the demon in a canopy of white.

It took the best part of an hour for Crowley to stop crying, and for his breath to settle back into an even rhythm. But after that had happened, he turned over, coming to face his angel. This time, he could look him in the eyes.

“All better?”

“Yesss...”

They shared a smiling kiss, still sheltered under Aziraphale's wing, and the angel enjoyed the ability to look into his demon's eyes once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Valvopus: I totally don't write things just to make you read them...


End file.
